Polyphemalus
Boss Design: -Designed to look like 4 Eye of Cthulhu's fused together by the fleshy part at the back of their eyes. Each of the four eyes has a different coloured pupil (1 grey, 1 green, 1 blue and 1 red), each corresponding with their attacks. Summon: -Use the Fused Eye at night -1 black lens, 10 lenses, 10 chlorophyte bars and 5 souls of night (Orichalcum/Mythril anvil) Stats: Health: 125,000 Attack: -100 Melee -75 Blue Laser -80 Green Fire (+5 seconds of On Fire! debuff) -75 Red Fireball (+10 seconds of On Fire! debuff) -165 Gray death-ray Defense: 40 -Slowly rotates in a clockwise direction, taking ~12 seconds to go a whole 360 degrees -It slowly follows players as it does this, only ever speeding up slightly if a player gets too far away Attacks: -Red Eye -Fires a fireball every 2 seconds that bounces like the flower of fire's projectiles -Blue Eye -Fires a small, blue laser every second in a random direction -Green Eye -Shoots out a stream of green fire for ~2.5 seconds every ~3 seconds -Grey Eye -Slowly charges a laser the longer a player is within it's sight (almost directly in front of it). After 3 seconds of charging it will fire out a large, grey laser (The time stacks up for every time you are in front of it). As it fires the laser it rotates round at 4x the speed, forcing players to move constantly. After firing the laser long enough for it to rotate 1800 degrees the cycle resets. Expert Mode Changes: Stats: Health: 45,000 Attack: -120 Melee -90 Blue Laser -95 Green Fire (+8 seconds of On Fire! debuff) -90 Red Fireball (+12 seconds of On Fire! debuff) -200 Gray death ray Defense: 45 -Only it's grey eye is susceptible to damage in expert mode, forcing players to go in front of it to deal damage with most weapons -It still rotates and moves at the same speeds at it's normal counterpart Attacks: -Red Eye -Fires a fireball every 2 seconds that bounces like the flower of fire's projectiles. Upon it's last hit it will explode (the last hit being either when it has hit a 5th wall or a player) -Blue Eye -Fires a small, blue laser every second in a random direction. The lasers can bounce of 1 wall. However the eye will now lock onto players if they are within it's view -Green Eye -Shoots out a stream of green fire for an extra 0.5 seconds -Grey Eye -Remains the same as it was before except it only takes 2.5 seconds to charge instead of 3 Second Form:-Upon it's grey eye reaching 0 health Polyphemalus' remaining 3 eyes will each split apart and fight you in a similar manner to the twins. Red: Health: 30,000 Attack: -80 Melee -90 Red fireball (+12 seconds of On Fire! debuff) Defence: 40 -Attacks by charging twice then firing 1-3 fireballs Green: Health: 30,000 Attack:-80 Melee -95 Green Fire (+8 seconds of On Fire! debuff) Defence: 40 -Attacks by charging 3 times then spitting fire at players for 5 seconds, similarly to Spazmatism Blue: Health: 40,000 Attack: -80 Melee -80 Blue Laser Defence: 40 -Attacks by flying near the player, firing a laser every 1.25 seconds. Then it will begin to fire a flurry of laser shots rapidly at the player for 4 seconds or it will spin around, rapidly firing shots in different directions which bounce off of walls 'Fun' facts: -Red, Green and Blue, the names of the 3 eyes, are in fact the same colours as used in computer colour guns -Polyphemus was a cyclops in mythology -Polycephalus is a condition where someone ends up having more than one head Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters